


The First Judgement

by Marf_Redux



Series: Maker's legacy [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, character given ghost powers, character judged by semi mystical process, character with multiple personalities seperated into different bodies, unknown character revealed as a closet furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Sam Manson and her ghost hydes are subject to the first Judgement
Series: Maker's legacy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1363384
Kudos: 1





	The First Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned in case you don't want to read fics that disable them.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.

The First Judgment

“Please leave me alone,” the green Jazz said as she flew away from him. He didn’t bother to chase her because he knew from the last time he encountered her that the green Hyde in Jazz spent all her time hiding from everyone. He had no idea why but it had proven to be the least disruptive of Jazz’s ghost hydes. He was just glad it wasn’t the red one, that nightmare kept trying to attack Vlad to punish him for his wrong doing. He’d barely managed to keep Vlad from learning what was going on while saving him from it.

That one had been directly responsible for him having to tell Valarie what was going on to rope her into helping keep the orange Teen Lancer out of trouble while he contained the red Jazz. He just hoped the final two with Hydes who ever they turned out to be wouldn’t be as much trouble as the first four were. He headed out to see which hydes for Lancer, Tucker, and Sam were out tonight. 

He relaxed when he saw the Purple Lancer was out, it was kind of shocking but so far the purple one an inexplicably female Lancer was the nicest of the ones who showed so far. He waved and continued on, “Hey ghost boy,” a voice yelled and he turned to see an orange Tiger person standing on a building’s roof. The orange glow surrounding it seemed almost unnecessary since the animal man status gave it away as a ghost. 

“Your one of the Hydes right,” he asked warily as he flew down and the ghost nodded. “Your don’t fit the pattern all the rest seem to look similar to the person they are.” He had expected all of them to at least have the same face as the original but this one didn’t.

“My human has identity issues and is a closet furry,” The Tiger said with a shrug. “I have to say though I share his opinion about what a hero you are.” He took note that the tiger had said it was a he. After the female Lancer he’d decided not to guess. He was about to ask more when suddenly there was a bright light in the distance. 

He took off toward it immediately figuring it was more important than figuring out who the friendly Tiger was. As he flew he was joined by Valerie and the blue Tucker which meant he’d have back up facing whatever that was. “Is it a new Hyde emerging,” the blue Tucker who was dressed like him said. He knew it was Tucker’s desire to be a hero like him and it was usually very helpful.

“Who knows, anyone seen one of the goth girls?” He had to pretend not to know Sam’s name to keep Valerie from guessing who he really was. Still the way she looked at him some times since this started he thought she might have figured it out.

“I saw the creepy blue one earlier in the grave yard,” Valerie said and he felt his stomach drop they were headed toward the cemetery. Before he could respond the other two slammed into an invisible wall that he flew straight through. 

“Some kind of Barrier,” the blue Tucker said touching the air. He could tell Valerie was less fascinated and more angry by the barrier. “Go ahead we will figure this out and join you later Phantom.” He nodded and flew ahead. 

He had a sinking feeling that he knew what this was, after all he’d been expecting it sooner or later. He finally reached the source of the light and found it was Sam standing stock still with a glowing circle floating above her. “The witness has arrived,” a voice said and he turned to see the living statue ghost again. “Welcome to the first Judgement.” 

He immediately dropped into a fighting stance. “I won’t let you hurt her,” he said though privately he was wondering if he stood a chance. According to the far frozen the spirit of the gate was unstoppable and there was no preventing it carrying out judgment.

“None of them will be harmed,” The stature ghost said turning away from him. “The gate will judge them and then the most worthy shall be given the rare gift of being both ghost and human and the others will be sent home.” 

“So the ones not chosen will be sent to Sam’s house?” He asked a bit shocked and imagining how badly her folks would react to six ghost showing up inside their house. 

“Only the human will be sent to her house if she isn’t deemed worthy,” The spirit of the gate said looking at him as if he was stupid. “The ghostly hydes who are unworthy will be sent to the realm where they truly belong, once there unclaimed ecto-matter will become home islands for them.” Before he could respond Sam began to glow and six multicolored gems emerged from her and then transformed into the ghost he’d seen around town. “It begins.” The statue ghost pointed upwards he saw the ring of light expand until it was wider than all of them and then seven beams of light came down from the center to shine over the gathered Sam and her hydes. He couldn’t look away as the ring began to spin faster and faster. It Then then fell rapidly and before he could even yell it passed over them leaving just a glowing silhouette where Sam stood. “Your human friend has barely been declared worthy, perhaps if you had not told her then she would not have been.” The statue ghost said and then the glow faded to reveal a changed Sam.

Her hair was red and her skin green. She had on the blue hooded cloak that the one that kept trying to punish him had been wearing and when she opened her eyes they were a vivid yellow. Sam stumbled to the ground causing the cloak to open exposing a dark purple body suit. “what happened?” Sam asked in shock and then saw him.”Danny,” She reached for him and her hand suddenly glowed with an orange ecto energy. “what’s going on?” She said sounding scared.

“You were judged the most worthy Sam Manson and now you like this one are part ghost and part human,” The statue said. “If you concentrate you can return to your human form and I would advise you do to so because when I depart the barrier keeping the others away will fade.” She began to disappear then.

“Sam turn back human now,” he said realizing that Valerie would be showing up. “Unless you want Valerie to know you have ghost powers.” Sam looked panicked for a second but then a ring of light appeared and she was just Sam. He hoped they could keep Valerie from finding out because it would complicate things if she knew Sam was now half ghost.

The End


End file.
